Chapter 5/Vedek Assembly
(Bajor, Vedek Assembly) Typhuss beams into the Vedek Assembly on Bajor. What's the meaning of this Captain says First Minister Asarem Wadeen as she sees Typhuss beam in. Bajor can't join the Xindi says Typhuss as she looks at First Minister Wadeen. Minister Wadeen laughed. Oh we can and we will because the Federation has proven that they can't protect a simple Bajoran Vedek while discussing the renewal of the Bajoran-Cardassian peace treaty Minister Wadeen says to Typhuss. The Xindi just tried to kill your people with a bioweapon, the Enterprise was able to destroy it, you still want to join them now says Typhuss as he looks at First Minister Wadeen. That's a lie they'd never do that to us and that shows how careless the Federation is Minister Wadeen says as she looks at Typhuss. Then John beams down to the surface. Captain Martin maybe you can talk some sense into Captain Kira Minister Wadeen says as she looks at Captain Martin. I RISK MY SHIP AND CREW TO SAVE YOU AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT WE'RE GONNA MAKE AN ALLIANCE WITH THE XINDI-SULIBAN ALLIANCE, ALL THEY CARE ABOUT IS THE DESTRUCTION OF THE ALPHA QUADRANT Captain Martin says as he shouts at the Vedek Assembly. Do you want to risk becoming an enemy of the Federation, that will happen if you join the damn Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at First Minister Wadeen. Minister Wadeen the Federation is very sorry for what happened to Vedeek Koral but don't do this Captain Martin says to Minister Wadeen. It happened so fast there wasn't damn thing I could do, I'm sorry for what happened to Vedek Koral, you are making a big mistake please don't do this says Typhuss as he looks at First Minister Wadeen. I'll talk with the Commander of the Xindi Empire and see if I can back out of it Minister Wadeen says as she looks at Captains Martin and Kira. Thank you First Minister Captain Martin says as he bows to her. Thank you First Minister Wadeen Typhuss says as he bows to her. Your both welcome First Minister Wadeen says as she looks and nods at them. Both John and Typhuss walk out of the Assembly hall. So you think she'll listen and call the Alliance with the Xindi off? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. I hope so says Typhuss as he looks at John. Me too Typhuss, me too so Doctor Crusher says that she's been offered a transfer to Deep Space 9 John says as he looks at Typhuss. That's great, well I have to go find Kira says Typhuss as he looks at John and walks away to find Kira. (Dahkur Province, Typhuss's house) Kira is fixing some dinner for Hoshi when the door chimed. Come in Kira says as she looks at the door armed with her disruptor pistol aiming it at the door. Kira, its Typhuss says Typhuss as he is at the door. How do I know its not a Replicator? Kira says as she stands next to the door. We got married in Quark's and we have been married for three years now, Kira, its me, open the door says Typhuss as he stands at the door. Kira opens the door. Sorry its just after what's been going on lately Kira says as she looks at her husband. I understand says Typhuss as he walks into his house and closes the door and locks it. So how did it go Kira says as she looks her husband. It went well, First Minister Wadeen is going to talk to the Xindi and see if they can back out of it says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Me too Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Daddy tomorrow my class is gonna take a tour of the Enterprise Kira Sato says as she looks at her father. That's cool, honey, I hope you have fun tomorrow says Typhuss as he looks at Kira Sato. Its been a long day says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Yes it has been a long day Kira says as she kisses her husband's forehead. I have missed you, so much, Kira, its good to be home says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. I missed you too Kira says as she kisses her husband.